1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to modularizing assemblies pertaining to manufacturing or processing mechanical devices. The modular assembly facilitates reducing the difficulty and complexity of assembling mechanical devices and stably positioning the mechanical devices so as to save designing and manufacturing costs for mechanical systems with different individualities.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical devices providing different functions may be arranged and assembled into a mechanical system that provides a particular systemic flow path and functions meeting practical needs. Later adjustment or rearrangement may be conducted to fit the assembled mechanical system for specific requirements of processing or manufacturing. Conventionally, existing stages, tracks, combining components and parts are typically adopted to realize the foregoing rearrangement or adjustment under consideration of saving expense of additional equipments. However, in repeated modifications, such existing equipments can consume considerable refitting costs. Moreover, repeated refitting and calibrating are time-consuming while the resultant “pieced-up” mechanical system is inferior in apparent integrity.
For example, a labeling machine at least comprises a conveying device, a label belt feeding device, a labeling device and a pressing device. In operation, a rolled-up label belt is installed in the label belt feeding device, and a plurality of objects to be labeled are transported successively on the conveying device. When a label is fed to the labeling device, one of the objects passing the labeling device is temporarily positioned at a labeling position so that the labeling device can accurately attach the label onto a surface of the object. Then, the label can be further fixed on the surface of the object under a pressure exerted by the pressing device. The devices of the label machine may be frequently rearranged and reassembled for fitting different label sizes, different object sizes, different label sites and so on. In addition, when more devices provide extra functions have to be added at the upstream, midstream and downstream segments of the systemic flow path. If the prior approach is implemented to deal with rearrangement and reassembly of the devices, the procrastinated production and the increased refitting cost may uneconomically happen.